When It Rains
by lukeandlorelai1989
Summary: It's set a few years ahead of current times. It has the original cast, and this is a Marsan fanfiction. It has Rachel, and a new addition to the Greene family. This shows the struggles of life while working in the ER.


When it Rains

**A/N: This is a Marsan fanfiction, I do not own any of the show ER. Comments are greatly appreciated!  
**

Chapter One

It was never easy for Evelyn Greene to be happy with herself. Her body was never something she enjoyed. She was always jealous of her older half sister, Rachel Greene. Inhaling she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt her slim stomach, but somehow found it as a flaw in herself. Evelyn knew that her sister thought she was fine, she was perfect, but to her seventeen year old self she felt stuck. Stuck in this trap that was slowly eating her. Literally. Looking at herself at the side of the mirror she pushed a piece of her thinning hair behind her ear.

She wondered why her parents hadn't forced her to eat. Wait she knew why. She lied her way out of meals, and her parents weren't home a lot of the time. Both parents, Mark and Susan Greene had been married, and worked at the same hospital in Chicago, Illinois. Her sister didn't even live at home anymore. Rachel and Evelyn had always grown close, but with the age difference of eight years it was rather difficult.

Hearing her phone vibrate in her quiet house, she noticed that she got a text message from Rachel. Opening it, she let out an frustrated sigh. Reading it she rolled her eyes. Her sister was asking what she was doing, and was wondering if she wanted to do anything. 'How are you sweetie? Hey I have some free time, wanna rent a movie and order in Chinese?"

Evelyn was very lucky her sister didn't bring up that she hadn't been eating, or her weight. She was always terrified about that. Paranoid. She didn't even know why, but she was. Being so self conscious about herself, Evelyn decided to text her back. She'd hang out with her older sister, but there was no way in hell she'd eat anything. She'd lie her way out of it. "Yeah, sure! That sounds like fun, I'll be over in a bit.. And yeah I am fine, how are you?" Pressing the send button on her cell phone she put her phone down on the counter. Almost slamming in down. Looking at herself in the mirror, she shook her head. "You are ugly Evie." Evie was a nickname given by her father. She loved it, but right now, she loved nothing about herself.

Picking up her cell phone from the counter she walked towards her bedroom in the three bedroom house that her parents owned. Knowing that her parents would get anxious if they came home to an empty house she took a piece of paper. Taking a pen she started to write out in plain penmanship: _I'll be home by tonight. Rach is treating me to Chinese and a movie. Call or text me on the cell if you need anything. Love you both. Love, Evie. _

Grabbing her keys, her Chanel purse, and her sunglasses she headed out the front door. Locking it behind her she sighed. Having a migraine she thought about taking something for it. Maybe she would take a few pills to kill the pain.

Feeling her phone vibrate as she slipped into the car. She took the phone out slowly before starting her car, and read it. "Okay, can't wait to see you Eve. I am doing great. Just fine huh? Well this is going to be fun. See you in a bit."

Rachel had always been one for carrying on, but Evelyn had gotten used to this. Pressing the reply button softly she typed a text in. "I am glad you are doing fine." Stopping the text she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She felt weird. Numb, tingling, and shaky. Opening her eyes she continued to text her older sister back slowly. "Yes, just fine, I am okay. Don't worry about me. I am leaving now, I'll be there in ten."

Putting her phone safely in her purse she grabbed the steering wheel. Closing her eyes again she let out a breath. "I can do this. I can drive to my sister's house, I am fine." She felt satisfaction in herself as she backed out of her driveway.

When she got to her sister's she had put on a facade. Parking she pulled the purse over her shoulder and smiled slightly. Walking up to her sister's door she just walked right in knowing her sister would be okay with it.

"Rach?" Evelyn called out.

"Up here!"

Hearing her sister's voice upstairs she climbed the steps. "Hey!"

"Hey you!" Rachel stood up from her bed and walked over to her sister, giving her a hug. Rachel noticed that her sister was skinny. She could wrap her arms tightly around her. Feeling like she could break her little sister, Rachel felt a wave of panic go over her. She didn't dare say anything, it was her sister, she was scared. But she didn't want to scare away her sister from her. At least not yet.

"What movie did you have in mind?" Evelyn said, shaking. She hated hugs. When she was little, all she loved were hugs.

**Eleven years earlier**

Six year old Evelyn Greene sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "Daddy.." She said, holding her stuffed dog in her arms.

"Yes, Evie?" Mark said as he looked at a chart, but still tended to his daughter.

"Sandy is scared." Evelyn played with the dog's eyes.

"Why is he scared?" Mark asked as he turned his body around to look out the window, seeing a trauma come in. He knew they had it covered, but he really wanted to work. Fighting the itch, the urge that seemed to thrill him he stayed with his daughter. Turning around he looked at her through his round glasses.

"I don't know, maybe because I am scared." Evelyn didn't look at Mark.

"Oh Evie, don't be scared.. There is nothing to be scared of." Mark pulled her into a hug tightly. "I love you." He kissed the side of her face, as he caught some of her mother's dirty blonde hair in the kiss.

"I love you too Daddy."

* * *

Echoing the memory in her head, Evelyn hated hugs now. She tried to think of that every moment that someone hugged her, but the thought of her body being like a whale killed that memory. Why couldn't that memory overpower the other one? Why did she find herself in a constant battle with herself.

"I was thinking about watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's,' what do you think?"

"I think that sounds great, that movie is great, and Audrey Hepburn is gorgeous." Which Evelyn was not. She heard her phone vibrate in her purse over and over again. It was a phone call, possibly her mother. Looking at her phone she sat on the couch next to her sister. Answering her phone she knew it was her mom. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Just got your note, you are at your sister's?" Susan said as Evelyn heard her mother fishing through the fridge.

"Yeah, I am here mom. Don't worry..."

"Did you eat anything?" Susan had noticed that her daughter hadn't been eating. She saw through her lies, but she hadn't been home enough to be one hundred percent sure. Asking this Susan knew she was going to be stressing her daughter out. Making her anxious, but she needed to know. Knowing she'd probably get a lie in return she closed the fridge.

"I uh..." Evelyn inhaled closing her eyes. She knew her mom could see right through her, but she lied anyway. "I did."

"Okay, are you sure Evelyn Christine Greene?" Susan said calling her by her full name .

"I did mom, don't worry okay? I am fine." Evelyn lied again as she looked at herself. Fat. Her mother knew, but she still wanted to keep it a secret from everyone. She didn't need help, and there was no way in hell she was getting help from anyone.

"Alright I'll try not to worry, have fun with Rach. Love you." Hanging up she shook her head. "Mark something is wrong with our baby girl." Susan whispered, her arms over her chest. Leaning against the counter she looked down. "Something is wrong..." Trying not to cry she breathed in. "Mark...she lied to me. I asked her if she ate, and she didn't. Rach and her were going to get Chinese and a movie, she told me she didn't eat... Something is wrong."

Mark looked at Susan and nodded. "I've noticed that too..."

"She won't eat... why won't she eat?" Susan asked, confused, and upset.

"I don't know. I don't know." Mark pulled Susan into a tight hug. "We need to talk to her tonight." Mark told his wife honestly.

"I know, tonight..." She inhaled. Thinking the worst possible scenario as she breathed out. "Mark, we have to get her through this, we can do this." She admitted.

"We can. I know we can." Mark held her close, not letting go. "I love you."

"I love you more." Susan said and let tears roll down her cheeks and onto Mark's shirt.

* * *

Smiling at her older sister, Evelyn felt happy. Even if it was just for a little while. "Hey sis..."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked as she grabbed her sister's foot, and started to paint her toenails red. Looking up from Evelyn's toes to her sister she wondered what she was going to talk about.

"This was fun." Sighing, for dinner she didn't eat anything. Lying to her sister, she felt horrible, but she pushed all of her emotions aside.

"Yeah, this is a blast.. I am so glad you came over." Painting her sister's toes she sighed. She needed to talk to her little sister. Rachel had ideas of why she needed to, but she was terrified of how her sister would react.

"Me too."

"Hey uh.. Evelyn, can I talk to you?" Rachel asked, taking the plunge, but she was still scared.

"Yeah, sure... You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Of course I know that, but this is big..." Holding her sister's foot in her hand she finished one set of toes and was moving to the other foot.

"Okay, well.. Talk to me I suppose." Evelyn didn't want to talk about what was going on. Nothing was going on. At least in her head.

"Well.. we need to talk about you." Stopping with the nail polish she sighed. Closing the bottle, she waited to talk. She was nervous as hell, and it was showing straight through her. "You aren't eating... I see you and-"

Shaking her head and pulling her feet away from her sister Evelyn got up from the couch. "No, don't you dare do this to me! Nothing is wrong... Okay? I am fine!" Evelyn started to pace. She didn't know what to say to her sister. She didn't want to talk about this to anyone, not even to her older sister who she told everything to.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I am your older sister, so stop the bullshit and talk to me! I will still love you, just don't lie to me." Rachel said honestly as she stood up. She wouldn't let her sister go off while she was upset, she couldn't bare it. Feeling this way about her, she was worried, and scared for her baby sister.

"Look, I am fine. I ate at home, I really did... I just am not as hungry as I used to be. I am fine, really.. Stop worrying about me, okay you'll give yourself an ulcer." She rolled her eyes and continued to walk back in forth. This was a form of exercising to her, especially when she was anxious. "I am fine Rach."

"No, you aren't..." Rachel said as she didn't even make eye contact with her baby sister. "You are lying to me, okay? I know it, mom knows it, dad knows it. Even you know it. So stop lying to me! Okay? I am done with the lies!" With her arms crossed over her chest, not looking at Evelyn.

"Shut up, and leave me alone. I am fine." Grabbing her purse she shook her head. "Call me when you believe me... Until than I think you should stop worrying about me.."

Walking out of the front door of her sister's apartment she slammed it.

Rachel didn't even go after her sister, she just had her arms firmly over her chest. She had to call her mother. Picking up her cellphone she dialed it. Hearing the ringing on the other end she heard her mom answer. "Hey mom, it's Rach... Uh.. I need to talk to you about Evelyn. I think she's sick."

"We need to talk about her too... Your dad and I both see a difference in her. Did she eat anything at your house?" Susan asked.

"No, but she is coming home now... I assume she didn't have any food at home."

"No, the food looks the same in the fridge, she isn't eating, and something is wrong. I just know it." Holding Mark's hand in hers. Her baby daughter was sick. As that thought ran through her she couldn't help but feel tears form in her eyes. "I think we should admit her..."

"To where the psychiatric hospital?" Rachel asked, just to make sure that was the right hospital.

"Yes, oh my god... I... I don't know what to do, she is scaring me half to death." Susan let tears slip down her cheeks again and again as she inhaled. Staggering breath made her feel worse. She needed to calm down, but she couldn't.

"Mom, mom... stop crying, you have to be brave for Evie, she'll be home soon. At least I hope.. Text me if she doesn't show up after ten minutes okay?"

"Yeah, okay.." Sniffling Susan grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears. Blowing her nose she looked at Mark. "I'll talk to you in a bit. Love you too."

Even though Susan wasn't Rachel's birth mom, Rachel called her mom. Jennifer, Rachel's mom hadn't really been there for her. It wasn't that fair, but she treated Susan like she was her own mother. They were closer than a lot of mother's, and Rachel considered her to be. Susan also felt that Rachel was her daughter, no matter what. That thought kept her going, but her own flesh and blood was hurting herself.

About five minutes later, Evelyn walked through the front door. "What?" She already knew that something was going to happen. A lecture possibly, maybe more. Rolling her eyes and closed the front door behind her.

"We need to talk to you, can you come in here?" Susan said as she looked at her daughter, her heart breaking.

Walking slowly into the kitchen Evelyn stood away from her parents, but close enough to talk. "There is nothing to talk about okay? I am done with people telling me that we need to talk. Rachel needs to shut the hell up!" Evelyn talked fast, not in the mood to have a chat.

"Evie..." Mark said softly, knowing it was the time to step in. He knew that Susan wouldn't be able to say this part. "We've noticed that you haven't been eating, all of us have, and if you'd let us finish we'd like to talk to you about it."

"No, there is nothing to talk about!" Evelyn said as she shouted at her parents. They hadn't really had a fight, but her mood was totally shot.

"Yes, there is something to talk about, Evelyn!" Susan said looking at her daughter with disappointed, and worry.

"I am fine, Mom, okay?"

"You are not fine!" Mark and Susan said at the same time. They both knew that she was stubborn as hell, and they'd probably have to call an ambulance for her. Taking her in would be in the hard part, but watching her in the hospital would be even harder.

"I am, don't you see me? I am alive, my heart is beating, I am standing here talking to you! I am alive." Evelyn said.

"Yeah, but if you continue down this path you will die, it will kill you." Mark said honestly, seeing firsthand what anorexia did to people. He didn't want this to happen to his daughter. Not like this.

"No, I won't. Look Mom, Dad... I am fine.. So stop your worrying." Evelyn said as she started to walk away from her parents.

"Listen, we are going to call for help... You are going to go in." Susan said, knowing her daughter would put up a fight.

"No, Mom. Look I'll eat something, but I don't want to go in there. Don't you see?! I am fine! I don't have a problem, so stop!"

"Baby, you have a problem." Susan said. "I'm so worried about you... Don't you see that?"

"You aren't worried about me, so stop talking to me. All of you! Okay? I am going to go work out. I need to loose twenty more pounds." Evelyn said as she walked out of the kitchen and ran into her room. Slamming her door she started to do sit ups.

Susan looked at Mark, and nodded. They needed to do this. Picking up the phone she shook as she dialed 911, and waited for them to answer. Telling them the emergency they were going to come with an ambulance.

"We should call Rachel, get her at the hospital." Mark nodded as Susan called her.

Dialing Rachel she talked to her for two minutes saying that they'd meet up at the hospital.

A few minutes later there were sirens in the distance.

Watching Carol run in she looked at Susan. "What happened?" Carol was going with the EMTs for the day.

"It's uh... Evie..." Susan tried not to cry. "She hasn't been eating... She's so skinny.. She wants to loose like twenty more pounds. She doesn't need it. She's gorgeous, my beautiful little baby!"

"MOM!" There was screaming from upstairs. "What are you doing!?" Evelyn screamed as they put her onto a gurney. "No, don't let go of me!"

"Oh god..." Carol said under her breath as she looked at Susan and Mark. They didn't move until the gurney was by them.

"I am so sorry baby girl, but it has to be done." Susan said as she took her daughter's hand.

"Why do I have these restraints huh?! Aunt Carol, don't let them do this to me!" Screaming at the top of her lungs she tried to free herself.

"I'm sorry, I can't.. You need to do this Ev..." Carol had a story to tell her niece, one that she would tell in the near future. But for now, she had to watch her, restrained, and taken to the hospital in an ambulance. Getting in Carol looked at her. "You are going to be okay, alright? I love you."

Susan and Mark followed behind the ambulance towards the hospital. Everyone they worked with would be shocked at this. Susan knew it, Mark knew it, Carol knew it. Carol had been shocked as it was. She felt her heartbreak as she saw a scrawny, tiny girl who was self conscious about herself.

Once at the hospital, Susan ran up next to Carol. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Well considering that her vitals are good, I think she's fine for now.. All I know is shes going to have problems with floor five." Carol spoke softly so that only Susan and Mark could hear her.

Susan nodded, knowing her daughter was going to have difficulties.

A few seconds later Rachel ran up and looked at the three of them. "Where is she?"

"They are checking her in the ER then probably taking her to the fifth floor." Susan spoke softly, staring blankly at the doors.

"Can I see her?" Rachel asked.

Mark shrugged. "Depends on what Doug thinks."

"Doug is still watching her?" Rachel asked

"Well she's still under eighteen, and she likes him." Mark responded.

"Yeah, like likes him!" Rachel laughed slightly, but stopped when no one else found it as funny. "Oh come on, that was funny!" She decided to drop it when they didn't respond.

Walking in Susan ran into Doug, and pulled him aside. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Susan... she has a serious problem.." Doug told Susan, knowing that she probably already knew that.

"Well yes that's why we brought her here Doug, what is going on with her?" Susan asked, holding Mark's hand tightly.

"She's ninety-three pounds Susan... We need to get her on immediate weight gain. She'll probably have to stay in the hospital for awhile, not sure how long to be exact, but she needs to gain weight"

"She won't want that... She was telling Mark and I before she came here that she wanted to loose twenty pounds. She's so tiny.." Susan shook her head, fighting tears. "How did I let this happen to her? I shouldn't have let this happen."

"This is not your fault okay? Don't blame yourself, we have her now, and she is going to get better. The longer she is stubborn the longer she is going to be here." Doug said, explaining.

"I know.. I just, it feels like this entire thing is my fault." Holding Mark's hand tighter she looked at him.

"No, honey... This is not your fault." Mark told her, squeezing her hand tightly.

Nodding she looked over and saw Evelyn in a bed, restrained. "It's just so hard to see her that way. I want to help her, but I can't."

"You helped her by bringing her in here Susan... Stop being so hard on yourself, your daughter needs you."

"She needs me." Susan reassured herself.

Following Doug to her daughter, she knew that Evelyn would yell at her. She kept reminding herself that she had made the right choice in bringing her here. This was the right thing, and her daughter needed her help. This was for the best. It was all going to be okay, if Evelyn cooperated. But Susan knew that her daughter would be heavier in no time.

"Go away." Evelyn spoke as she looked away from her parents, her doctor, and her older sister. "I don't want to talk to you."

Watching her in the hospital bed, Susan's heart broke. "You have to get better." Seeing that Evelyn was hooked up to oxygen, an IV, and in a hospital gown, she had no escape. "Please get better for all of us."

"No, I won't... I hope I don't get better, that'll show you to put me in here." Evelyn said not looking at them.

"Look at me!" Mark said to her. Taking Evelyn's hand in his he looked at her.

Evelyn slowly looked at her father, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You have to get better okay? Please don't say that, we don't want you to die, this will kill you." He knew how anorexics were, and the way her daughter was going towards was an early death.

"I am fine, okay? Leave me alone for now." Evelyn said to her father.

Susan shook her head as she pulled away from her daughter. She couldn't do this. Normally she was chipper, but tonight, she needed to be sad.

Running into Carol, Susan looked at her. "I think I may be pregnant..."

"Whoa, Susan that was random, you must be kidding!" Carol laughed at her.

When Susan didn't laugh, Carol knew.

"You can't be serious! Oh my god you are serious... okay let's get you a test. Does Mark know?" Carol asked.

"No.." Susan said. "I'd like to keep it that way for awhile. We have enough on our plate." Susan spoke.

"Of course. Come with me." Carol walked with Susan into a room, and took a test.

This was all crazy. Everything that had been happening was insane. To the Greene family they should be used to this. Shouldn't they? After all they were used to chaos and catastrophe, but this may be an ultimate new level of insanity.


End file.
